callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown rifle
XM8 The unknown rifle is either the FN SCAR-L/ FN SCAR-H, due to the reload animation, and it looks similar to the mw2, mw3 SCAR. Aekfja;klgaw;klh;kwalha;w 20:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Just me asking, doesn’t this "Unknown Rifle" look like a XM8 Rifle? 1-10 20:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) They bear similarities, yes. But until it's confirmed, we can't re-name the page. 20:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut. It's not even confirmed it's an assault rifle. It could be an XM8 since the rifle as been in the works off and on for the last two decades and by the 2020's they finally decided the M16's were out of date and guess what they found sitting on the shelf.Scoutrooper1 21:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) For me it looks like the US Military brought back the XM8 project, and this is the final result of some imrpovements and refinements. -Chaos_BR Kinda looks like the Malaysian XM8 their variant has no scope but instead a rail system. 23:06, May 2, 2012(UTC) I believe this was confirmed as the XM8 in some interview. Scoutrooper1 14:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) THe xm8 wasn't just an assault rifle, it was an adaptive rifle. It could perform multiple roles on the same platform with a few simple modifications such as changing the barrell. clc Im pretty sure its an xm8 so im gonna make a new page for it.If anyone finds out anything else write it here.Thanks. You can't make a new page until it's confirmed. 16:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Its is an M8 Assault Rifle, the "X" is for eXperimental, a prototype. Maybe the government decided to bring it back and fixed the errors it had. I am happy because it is one of my favorite ARs. The unknown rifle is either the FN SCAR-L/ FN SCAR-H, or the XM8, but it's most likely the SCAR, due to the reload animation, TELL THIS TO WIKI PLEASE IT'S TRUE Automatic? How can you say this is automatic? for all everyone knows it could be semi-auto! MK 12 DIVISION 19:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) XM-8 Confirmed The XM-8 was confirmed in UKs OXM Report. This man made a video about the Magazine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0KE4qn4PKo 15:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) But its leaked, so cod4 says we cant add it. `Qw3rty! 16:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't count as info if a magazine has acces to information from the developer, Treyarch has told them it's an M-8, then it's real Floody 16 own's you 18:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) But its leaked. Qw3rty! 18:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) It's not a leak if it's on an official gaming magazine and the info comes from the developer, look at 0:41 on the vid, and also on the same page on the blog that has the scanned version of the article Floody 16 own's you 18:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The Magazine isnt due to be released for a couple months. And it says leaked at the top of the video. We can not add it. Qw3rty! 18:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Jesus christ, then if this page is not getting renamed for M-8, then why does the an-94 page got it's name, or the TDI Kard one? Because they look alike? What about the "confirmed" M249? It has only been on the trailer and could not be in the final game at all. This are bits of hypocrecy, if the policy of leaks is going to apply, then apply it even, not whenever it feels like Floody 16 own's you 19:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) When your evidence to support your point is open to the community to view on the date it is actually intended to be supplied to us, then we can change it, until then, we haven't got anything true to go on, as it isn't a cc of a current XM-8 protoype. Which is a good thing, the melting pistol grip is not a nice feature for a rifle to have, especially when your hand is attached to said grip. GroverA125 17:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) This is SCAR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrDBmIhyGV8 from 0:40 the gun is crearly seen. 17:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Szpagin Sure, it may have been SEEN, but it hasn't been CONFIRMED, so we can't change it to SCAR. Remember when this talk page was for the XM8?. - BURNBAG 83!! 10:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Why is this called "unknown rifle". It's CLEARLY the SCAR-H from MW2. AN-94 and M4A1 weren't confirmed by Treyarch either, but they're not called "unknown rifle"...